


Peter Pevensie AKA Petestosterone

by SlytherinMalfoySnape (shinygreenwords)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Realization, Sexual Fantasy of Sibling Incest, Wet Dream, walk in on someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/SlytherinMalfoySnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter discovers that being a High King in Narnia doesn't mean that you don't have certain teenage problems. Adult themes and sexual references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Pevensie AKA Petestosterone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenn1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jenn1).



> **Disclaimer: The characters belong to C.S Lewis. The plot is mine.**
> 
> A happy fic for Jenn1. /Dream sequence/ Italics indicate thoughts. Everyone might be a bit out of character but this is just a bit of fun really.

Peter was dreaming. /The girl was so lovely. She was crawling over him naked. She was a slim brunette. She was grinding her hips against him in a very sexual manner and it was…well turning him on.

"I want you Peter…oh Peter…"/

Peter moaned.

/She was rubbing her naked body against his and trying to undress him as he lay beneath her./

Peter squirms in pleasure. His back archs slightly as he leant towards the imaginary girl of his fantasies.

/"Peeeeeeeeeteeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr," the girl draws out his name in a husky voice. Peter could feel himself reacting to her. She was so beautiful. She pushed her tongue into lips and thrust against his clothed body./

Susan in the other bedroom next door was woken up by her older brother's moans. _Poor Peter, I must go to him. He's having a nightmare again._ She quickly went to her brother's bedroom, not bothering with a robe. It was a warm day.

Peter sighed loudly and moaned. He tossed and turned in his sheets.

/The girl was caressing his face, her hands moving down his chest, down his body…

"Do you want me Peter?"/

"No. Don't…stop!" _Poor Peter. What nightmares must be torturing him._

Susan was worried about her brother. He looked…flushed. _I hope he isn't getting sick._

"Peter! Wake up! It's not real!" Susan shook her brother.

Peter could feel hands around him…the girl? He opened his eyes slowly, hopefully…

to see Susan. Her brown locks were over his face and she had straddled him. Her arms were on both of his shoulders.

"Susan?" Peter said in surprise. He was panting slightly from the arousal. _Now that I think about it, the girl looked remarkably like Susan..._

She put her hand on his cheek. "Are you alright Peter?" Her brow wrinkled in concern.

Peter shifted uncomfortably. Susan's sitting on my thighs he thought as he blushed. _She really should get off…that girl was doing it too…_

"Earth to Peter! Peter?" Susan leaned closer to Peter and was now checking his temperature. "You're a bit warm. Maybe you should rest today." _Is he getting a fever?_

"I'm fine," Peter said. He got irritated with himself as he got a bit flustered.

Susan didn't realise it but the way she was leaning towards Peter was revealing her full breasts.

Peter turned away. "I'm just…just…" _Fine? How do you describe having a dream like…that?_ The thought was making Peter feel uncomfortable. _Oh darn. I think I might have wet the bed…_ "Could you…uh get off me?" _I have an erection. That's not a good thing to say…um…_ "Er ...my legs are getting numb." _That's better._

Susan flushed in embarrassment and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Um. Fine." Peter was trying to make sure that the sheets covered everything. _I really don't want Susan to see that._

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Peter blanched. _Oh please…_ "NO!" he said a little more harshly than intended.

"It's okay Peter, you don't have to right now. I understand," Susan said comfortingly.

 _You…do?_ Peter was confused.

She rubbed his hand to comfort him. "It's ok Peter. There's no shame in those kinds of dreams. I used to get them all the time." _Poor Peter. I had nightmares for ages…_

 _You dream of…girls too?_ Peter opened his mouth to ask but thought against it.

"Just take some deep breaths. It'll help you calm down. I'll leave you now," Susan said reassuringly. "It must have been some dream eh?" _Boys._

"Er yeah." Peter cursed himself for looking embarrassed. "Yeah. Some dream."

Susan gave him a smile and walked off. _Peter needs to understand that it's ok to be human._

Peter just sighed in relief and wondered how in the world of Narnia he was going to be able to get his sheets cleaned up.


End file.
